


Interview

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (which is unusual for me), Adorable couple, Embarrassment, EmiMike, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Couple, Implied Sexual Content, Interviews, M/M, MichEmil, Present Tense, Q&A, collection, interview format, questions and answers, referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Emil and Michele answer some...personal questions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After receiving several asks for Emil and Michele on tumblr, I decided to post them all together here.  
> The numbers come from [this post](https://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com/post/159511382647/nsfw-asks).
> 
> Note: This is in present tense, which was tough for me, since everything I write is usually in past tense. I hope it's still enjoyable for you ^^

_#1 When did you lose your virginity?_  

> “Oh, well, that’s…” Michele’s face flushes.
> 
> “Right off the bat, huh?” Emil grins. “Well, we planned it out, you see-”
> 
> “Emil.”
> 
> “What? We said we’d answer anything.” His boyfriend knits his brows and gives a little pout. Michele glares at him for a moment and then sighs.
> 
> “Fine.”
> 
> “You can read all about it here.” Emil offers [a link](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F8937466&t=ZGI4ZjQzYzIxMTRlODY5MTM0ZjYzNjQyODUwZDBhNDE4YTI0ZjJmZSwzY2pJdGk3WA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQ15dRYEu6Q4J1OnlEPLPpQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fxxxjubesy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159586109227%2Femimike-for-mickey-and-emil-12345612&m=1).

_#2 Rough sex or soft sex?_

> “Rough.” “Soft.”
> 
> They turn toward each other, blinking in surprise.
> 
> “Mickey, you’re always asking me to go harder-”
> 
> “Yes, but you’re always insisting on making sweet love to me.” Michele pauses. “His words.”
> 
> “Can’t I make sweet love to you _and_ rail you?”
> 
> “Emil!” Michele’s face turns beet red. “Since when do you speak like that?”

_#3 Do you have any unusual kinks/fetishes?_

> Michele crosses his legs and places his hands in his lap. “No.”
> 
> “I think most everything we do is pretty normal?” Emil shrugs his shoulders.
> 
> They were both virgins, so…

_#4 Weirdest place you’ve had sex?_

> “This one’s easy,” Emil says proudly, puffing out his chest. “Definitely in the bathroom during the post GPF banquet when Mickey won silver.”*
> 
> “I was…feeling pretty good,” Michele admits, cheeks tinting.
> 
> “Yeah, you were.” Emil beams.
> 
> “I meant about making the podium!”
> 
> *post-canon

_#5 Favourite sex position?_

> “I love having Mickey on his back, so I can see all of his facial expressions when we make love,” Emil sighs dreamily. “We can kiss easier that way, too.”
> 
> Michele is unusually quiet.
> 
> “What about you, Mickey?”
> 
> He clears his throat and looks off to the side, muttering, “It’s…the same for me.”

_#6 Do you like to be dominant or submissive?_

> “I usually take the lead, since Mickey can get sort of shy-”
> 
> “I’m not shy!” Michele growls.
> 
> “But I find it really hot when he takes charge,” Emil continues, as if the other hadn’t barked at him. “He looks really good riding me, actually.”
> 
> “Emil!”
> 
> “And I sort of like getting yelled at…”
> 
> “EMIL!!”

_#12 How often do you have sex?_

> “I believe we have a very healthy sex life,” Michele says, arms still folded over his chest. “That is to say, Emil is more than satisfied.”
> 
> “Yup, can’t complain!” He flashes a smile and drapes an arm over Michele’s shoulders. “It was a lot harder when we were competing all the time and didn’t see each other that often.”
> 
> “He’s right.” Michele chews on the inside of his cheek.
> 
> “I remember flying out to Italy and never leaving the hotel room once-”
> 
> “Emil!”
> 
> “I wanted to hike Mount Vesuvius!” Emil offers and then bites back a grin. “Although, you gave me _quite_ a workout-”
> 
> “EMIL!!"

_#14 Do you prefer giving or receiving oral sex?_

> “Ooh, that’s a tough one.” Emil brings his hands to his face, cupping them over his mouth and nose as he hides a smile. “I absolutely love the way Mickey tastes, you know? But, man, when he’s going down on me and he’s trying so hard and making those cute little noises, I just…” he trails off dreamily. “I can’t decide.”
> 
> Michele comes back from the restroom. “What did I miss?”
> 
> “We were just talking about who’s better at oral sex,” Emil replies with a wink.
> 
> His boyfriend bristles, his cheeks tinting as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Bragging about your skills, were you?”
> 
> Emil snorts before looking rather proud. “Guess we know _his_ answer.”

_#15 Most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to you during sex?_

> “Before you try and guess, no, I did _not_ say my sister’s name.” Michele rolls his eyes.
> 
> “Well, technically, you did,” Emil offers with a half shrug. “I mean, you screamed it.”
> 
> “Let me explain before they get the wrong idea.” Michele takes a deep breath. “We were all staying at my parents house the night before Sara and Mila’s wedding,” he begins, already giving Emil a pointed look when the other starts chuckling. “Sara and I shared our childhood room, of course, and that left Emil and Mila with the guest bedroom.”
> 
> “It was tough,” Emil adds, shaking his head. “We were so close and yet so far.”
> 
> “Anyway,” Michele continues. “I was right in the middle of my shower when Emil walked into the bathroom.”
> 
> “He left the door unlocked and I wanted to brush my teeth,” Emil explains.
> 
> “Whatever the reason, I gave into temptation and, well…” He blushes.
> 
> “Of course, Mickey wasn’t the only one who forgot to lock the door, so…” Emil snickers. “Sara burst in when she heard Mickey. She explained later that she thought he was hurt or something.” He bites his lip to keep from laughing.
> 
> “She pulled back the curtain and I screamed at her to get out,” Michele admits, his face bright red. “I still can’t believe she saw us like that.”
> 
> “Yeah, and that was just the _first_ time.”

_#19 Would you prefer sex in the bath or sex in the shower?_

> “How funny that this question came up right after that story.” Emil chuckles. “But, despite that traumatizing experience, Mickey and I still like a good romp in the shower from time to time.”
> 
> “Emil usually sneaks in while I’m conditioning,” Michele adds, barely hiding the way his lips curl up at the corners.
> 
> “It’s better than the bath, since water tends to…you know…go places it shouldn’t.” Emil makes a crude gesture with his hands in an attempt to get his point across.
> 
> “Indeed.”
> 
> “Though we did _try_ doing it that time we were in Hasetsu for the-”
> 
> “EMIL!!”

_#22 Do you/would you use sex toys?_

> Michele pulls a face, but Emil just laughs.
> 
> “Someone actually gave us a sex sleeve for our anniversary,” Emil says and Michele rolls his eyes before mouthing, ‘Chris.’ “We only tried using it once, but I sort of…broke it, I think.”
> 
> “He did. Don’t ask me how he managed to use it wrong.”
> 
> “It didn’t come with instructions!” Emil whines.

_#23 Have you ever sent someone a dirty text/picture?_

> “We mentioned before how difficult it was for us when we were long-distance, right?” Emil asks, biting his lower lip. “We perfected the art of sexting.”
> 
> “We did not.” Michele’s face flushes. “I mean, we were pretty good at it, I suppose…”
> 
> “Once, Mickey sent me the filthiest text during one of my practices.” Emil shivers at the memory. “It was half in Italian and filled with typos. So, I knew exactly what he was up to…”
> 
> This time, Michele lacks the ability to shout at him.

_#27 Early morning sex or late night sex?_

> “Mickey is at his most…pliant in the early morning,” Emil says with a smirk. “He’s very easy to seduce when he’s half-asleep.”
> 
> “Says the man who sleeps like the dead.” Michele gives a long suffering sigh. “At least give credit where it’s due.”
> 
> “He’s right,” Emil corrects himself. “Mickey is also one hell of a seducer in the early morning.”

_#31 Weirdest sexual act some has performed [or tried to perform] on/with you:_

> “Emil once tried to-”
> 
> “Mickey, I was _joking_ ,” he pleads with him.
> 
> “Let me finish.” He shoots him a glare. “Emil once tried to convince me to have sex on the ice.”
> 
> “Not completely naked! Just, you know, like…” Emil holds out his hands, vaguely gesturing. “Foreplay on the ice.”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> “But, Mickey-”
> 
> “Maybe at your rink, but not at my-”
> 
> “Yes! I got a ‘maybe’!” Emil cheers and Michele’s jaw drops before he closes his mouth and shakes his head.

_#32 Have you ever tasted yourself? [If no, would you?] [If yes, what did you think?]_

> Michele blushes crimson and covers his mouth with his palm, mumbling into the skin.
> 
> “They can’t hear you, Mickey,” Emil teases.
> 
> “Only when we…kiss after,” Michele admits.
> 
> “Or when I drag my fingers through the mess we made and bring them to your lips,” his boyfriend challenges and Michele says nothing in response, but buries his burning face in his hands.

_#33 Is it ever okay to not use a condom?_

> “We’re married*, so, as long as we don’t have to be anywhere early the next morning…” Emil trails off, side-eyeing Michele.
> 
> “And Emil always makes sure to…ahem…” He pauses with a light blush on his cheeks. “Clean up.”
> 
> *sometimes they’re married, sometimes they’re still just dating during these asks

_#36 Do you like it when your sexual partner moans?_

> “I could get off on Mickey’s voice alone,” Emil replies, biting his lip. “His voice just… _does_ something to me. Right, Mickey?”
> 
> “Don’t ask me!” he snaps, face completely red.
> 
> “And it’s a good thing, too, because Mickey tends to get _very_ loud.”
> 
> “Emil!”
> 
> “Yeah, just like that.”
> 
> “EMIL!!”

_#39 Favorite foreplay activities:_

> “Anything to do with Emil’s fingers,” Michele replies, earning a wide-eyed stare from his boyfriend. “What?”
> 
> “Nothing, I’m just…surprised you answered so honestly.”
> 
> “Well, you’re good with your hands.”
> 
> Emil just blinks. “He never ceases to amaze me.”

_#40 What do you wear to bed?_

> “Aww, that’s not a sexy question.” Emil pouts.
> 
> “Just answer the question.” Michele crosses his arms over his chest.
> 
> “Well, fine. Unlike _some_ of us-” he eyes his boyfriend, “-I don’t _always_ sleep completely naked-”
> 
> “I don’t _always_ sleep naked.” The other man frowns, his cheeks pink.
> 
> “With me, you do.” Emil grins, triumphant. “But, when I’m not sharing a bed with Mickey, I usually wear the button up pajamas he got me last year for Christmas.” He smiles. “They’re super comfy and have little dogs all over them.”

_#44 Have/would you ever have sex in public?_

> “How public is ‘in public’?” Emil asks, puckering his lips.
> 
> “Emil…”
> 
> “Like, do [bathroom stalls](https://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com/post/159586109227/emimike-for-mickey-and-emil-12345612) and [fitting rooms](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F8906299&t=MjcxODdlNGZmYTEwZjU3YmQyYTFhMzlmMWVlYmY3OWU0YmY2OGJjZixoVU5PVllzSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQ15dRYEu6Q4J1OnlEPLPpQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fxxxjubesy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159621436717%2Femimike-for-mickey-and-emil-32333639446065&m=1) count, because-”
> 
> “ _Dio_ , Emil…”

_#60 If you were the other sex for a day, what are five things you would do?_

> Emil and Michele look at each other for a moment.
> 
> “Uh…try quads, I guess?”
> 
> “I’d be interested in seeing how the different center of gravity affects them.”
> 
> (These ice skating nerds)
> 
> “I guess it would be fun to introduce Mickey as my girlfriend,” Emil says with a snicker.
> 
> “And perhaps Sara and I could switch places and see if Emil or Mila notice,” Michele offers thoughtfully.
> 
> “You’d do that?” Emil pouts.
> 
> “And maybe…try kissing you without the beard,” he adds with a blush.
> 
> “And see if you’re still sensitive in all the same places…” Emil breaths in his ear.

_#65 What is your bra/penis size?_

> Emil snorts, barely containing his giggles.
> 
> “Emil, there’s no such thing as a _bra/penis_.”
> 
> “I _know_ , but imagine if there _was_?” He barks out a laugh.
> 
> “Anyway.” Michele rolls his eyes. “Emil’s is larger than mine, but he’s taller, so it makes a fair amount of sense.”
> 
> “Aww, don’t pout, Mickey.” Emil wraps an arm around him. “Yours is cute.”
> 
> “I’m leaving you.”

_#66 What is the strangest thing you have ever put up your vagina/anus?_

> Michele looks at Emil. “Him.”

_#70 Have you ever bought a sex toy? If so, which one did you buy last? First sex toy? If not, which one do you plan on buying when you do?_

> “We did receive one as a gift,” Michele sighs, remembering the sex sleeve Chris oh-so-thoughtfully gave them for their anniversary. “But that’s about it.”
> 
> “What about your collection Sara told me about?” Emil asks, cocking his head to the side.
> 
> “She…” Michele blinks. “She _told_ you about that?!”
> 
> Emil grins triumphantly. “She didn’t have to.” He chuckles. “Thanks for confirming my suspicions.”

_#72 Which not-genital part of your body do you like being touched?  
#73 Which genital part of your body do you like being touched?_

> “I don’t like to be touched anywhere,” Michele growls. “I don’t really care for…” he clears his throat, “…uh…physical contact with people outside of my family.”
> 
> “Plus, his ears are really sensitive,” Emil pipes up.
> 
> “Emil, please.” Michele flushes hotly. “And, as for…during sex…” He swallows. “I like Emil’s…fingers…” He trails off, mumbling.
> 
> “Speak up, Mickey! They can’t hear you,” his boyfriend urges.
> 
> “Fine!” he snaps, still hiding the lower half of his face in his palm. “I like having Emil’s fingers…inside…he, uh…well…brushes against-”
> 
> “Don’t be shy, Mickey!”
> 
> “Ugh, never mind. Forget this!” Michele stands up and storms off.
> 
> “Oops.” Emil rubs his nape apologetically. “So…got any more questions for me?”

_#80 Favorite sexual position?_

> “I feel like we’ve answered this one.” Emil scrolls up through their previous responses.
> 
> “[Number 5](https://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com/post/159586109227/emimike-for-mickey-and-emil-12345612) and Number 80 are almost the same,” Michele clarifies. “Though, I suppose we could reiterate.”
> 
> “Alright then.” Emil grins. “You know how much I love you on your back, right, Mickey?”
> 
> “I do…” He purrs and then remembers where he is and clears his throat. “Of course, I don’t mind it when you’re on your back, either.”
> 
> Emil’s nose starts bleeding.
> 
> “Emil! What happened?” He gives the other a handkerchief.
> 
> “Sorry.” He takes it and holds it to his nose. “I was just remembering the last time you rode me.”

_#82 Are you into any BDSM?_

> “Very light,” Emil explains. “Maybe some handcuffs on occasion, if Mickey’s in the mood.” He elbows the other gently.
> 
> “And Emil really enjoys it when I boss him around.”
> 
> Emil’s face flushes, but he nods. “I do.”

_#84 Do you like dirty talk?_

> “Yes, but we usually lapse into our native tongues,” Michele says. “I know more curse words in Czech than anything else.” He shakes his head.
> 
> “And I no longer need subtitles when watching Italian porn,” Emil agrees.
> 
> Michele gapes, slowly turning his head to face his boyfriend. “You said you didn’t watch those anymore!”
> 
> “I didn’t want to get rusty!” He holds his hands up in defense.

_#85 Are you loud or quiet during sex? Masturbation?_

> “I believe we’ve already established that I’m quite…ahem…vocal,” Michele says, crossing his arms over his chest.
> 
> “My house had really thin walls growing up and then I went off to boarding school before traveling for competitions, so…” Emil scratches the back of his head. “I’m pretty quiet on my own.”
> 
> “But he’s loud with me.” Michele quirks a brow and Emil ducks his head sheepishly.
> 
> “…yeah.”

_#86 Have you ever been interrupted during sex or masturbation? Who/what?_

> “Sara has the worst timing.” Michele growls. “She’s caught us a few times now and I’m beginning to think it’s on purpose.”
> 
> “Aww, c’mon, Mickey. She doesn’t mean any harm.” Emil slings an arm over his shoulder. “Though, I did overhear her and Mila going on about some sort of bingo board.”
> 
> (sexual bingo… caught in four of the following places, plus the free space)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few more kicking around my ask box, so...here's the rest!  
> Please enjoy ^^

_8: Sex on the bed, couch or the floor?_

> “I’m so glad we’re answering more of these,” Emil says giddily while Michele rolls his eyes.
> 
> “Just answer the question, Emil.”
> 
> “Aww, but I’m more interested your response, Mickey.” He beams and Michele takes a deep breath before replying.
> 
> “I honestly prefer the bed,” he says.
> 
> “Because…?” Emil prompts, flashing a cheeky smile. But Michele is having none of it. He simply motions to move on to the next question. “Oh, c’mon, Mickey.” He pouts. “Please?”
> 
> “Ugh, fine.” Michele sighs. “I like making love in bed because, when we’re done, we can…” he trails off, mumbling the rest.
> 
> “I didn’t catch that.” Emil leans closer, wrapping an arm around Michele’s shoulders.
> 
> “Because we can…” he lowers his voice to a whisper. “Fall asleep after.”
> 
> “Aww, you like post-coital cuddling, Mickey?” Emil pulls him into a hug, but Michele breaks free, crossing his arms over his chest.
> 
> “Next question.”

_18: Are you into dressing up for sex?_

> “We haven’t really dressed up for sex…specifically.” Emil glances over at Michele as he bites his lip. “But Mickey  _does_  look absolutely gorgeous in [a skirt and heels](https://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com/post/162286574467/drag-au-complete-parts-1-2-3-4-final-emil).”
> 
> Michele goes red to his ears, but his lips quirk up in a small, flattered type of smile.

_21: Have you ever had a threesome? If not, would you?_

> “We haven’t,” Michele answers, swallowing as his gaze flicks over to Emil. “You don’t want to…do you?”
> 
> “Nope,” he replies cheerfully, snaking an arm around Michele’s waist. “Mickey is all I need.” But then he pauses, looking up thoughtfully. “Unless of course there were [two Mickeys](https://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com/post/160068364927/ooh-thanks-for-your-encouragement-guys-and)…”

_25: Is there anything you do after sex? (for example, smoke, eat, drink)_

> “Mickey’s a cuddler,” Emil says rather proudly.
> 
> “Excuse me.” Michele looks affronted. “ _You’re_  the cuddly one. Always pulling me close right after, when we’re still all sweaty.”
> 
> “You could push me away, you know,” Emil offers, giving a little pout.
> 
> “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Michele frowns. “I’m just giving credit where it’s due.”
> 
> “Ah, I see.” Emil grins. “And what about when I wake up in your octopus grip with your head on my chest, hmm?” 
> 
> “The question was regarding post-coital activities, Emil.” Michele turns his nose up. “Next question.”

_26: Something that will never fail to get you horny?_

> “Mickey in-” but Emil pauses. “Well, Mickey in general.” He snickers and Michele coughs into his fist to cover his blush. “But I love Mickey’s legs. So, anytime he shows them off, I’m a goner.”
> 
> “You’re too easy,” Michele replies with a shake of his head.
> 
> “Oh? Am I?” Emil rolls up the sleeve of his t-shirt and flexes his arm. Michele’s eyes dart to his bicep, his pupils dilating. “Who’s easy, Mickey?”
> 
> “How many questions do we have left?” he asks instead, causing Emil to bark out a laugh.

_29: Favourite body part on the same sex?_

> “I believe we’ve covered that,” Emil says, voice strained as he flexes his arms over his head and tosses a wink Michele’s way.
> 
> Michele rolls his eyes and mutters something about him paying for that later.

_30: Something that you have hidden in your room that you don’t want anyone to find:_

> Emil glances around, making sure Michele is still down the hall, taking that phone call. “Mickey hasn’t found the new location of my Italian…ah… _adult films_ ,” he whispers. “I mean, the only reason I have them is so I can, ya know, surprise him with dirty talk in bed.” He sits up when he hears a the door open. “But you didn’t hear that from me.”

_34: A food that you would like to use during a sexual experience:_

> “Ah, we’re not the most adventurous when it comes to food play,” Emil answers, lacing his fingers. “I like the way Mickey tastes as is, ya know?”
> 
> “Emil…” Michele gapes, his cheeks bright pink.
> 
> “It’s true.” Emil gives a soft smile. “How about you?”
> 
> Michele averts his gaze, but nods. “I feel the same way.”

_38: Best sexual complement you ever got:_

> “I might be getting the pronunciation wrong, but,” Emil pauses, biting his lower lip. “I believe it went something like, ‘ _Cazzo, è grosso, sei incredibile, non smettere’_.”
> 
> Michele just stares at him. “You  _remembered_  all of that?”
> 
> “Well, it sounded like I was doing a good job, so…it seemed important.” Emil has the decency to blush.
> 
> “And yet, you still haven’t made it through that elementary level grammar workbook I got you.”
> 
> Emil shrugs. “Priorities, Mickey.”

_42: Do you have any nude/masturbating pictures/video of yourself?_

> “No.” “Yes.”
> 
> “Wait, what?” Emil turns wide eyes on Michele. “I’ve never seen any videos.”
> 
> “Well, it’s not like I could  _send_ them.” Michele’s face is bright red. “I mean…it’s embarrassing.”
> 
> “You’re telling me there are multiple videos of you pleasuring yourself and you haven’t shown them to me?” He pauses, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean…you don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable.”
> 
> “I just…wasn’t sure if you’d like them,” Michele admits.
> 
> “Mickey…I would love them.” He smiles. “You’re gorgeous and oh, so sexy.” He leans close and nuzzles Michele’s neck. “You know that.”
> 
> “Then maybe…” Michele turns and whispers something into Emil’s ear.
> 
> “Really?” Emil pulls back, grinning widely. “Cuz that’s  _way_  better than a recording.” Michele nods and Emil doesn’t mention the videos again.

_43: Have you ever/when was the last time you had sex outside?_

> “Emil,” Michele warns before he even starts.
> 
> “Oh, c’mon, Mickey.” He nudges him. “We’ve answered all the other questions already.”
> 
> “Oh. Very well,” he concedes.
> 
> “It was after [that festival](https://wowjapan.asia/2017/06/yuri-festival-yuri-musuem-coming-july/) in Hasetsu,” Emil explains. 
> 
> “He couldn’t even wait until we got back to our room.” Michele frowns, folding his arms over his chest.
> 
> “I couldn’t help it!” Emil insists. “Mickey in a fundoshi would have even the strongest willed of men falling all over themselves.”
> 
> “Oh, stop.” Michele flushes, but he doesn’t resist when Emil reaches for his hand.

_55: Do you feel comfortable going “commando”?_

> “Not particularly,” Michele answers. “Unless, of course, you mean during a performance. Because I certainly wouldn’t want any lines to show, so I always go without when I’m–Oh, Emil! Your nose is bleeding!”

_77: Which wet dream was your favorite?_

> “I have to pick just one?” Emil teases and Michele elbows him in the ribs. “Okay, okay.” He rubs his side. “What about you, Mickey?”
> 
> “I once had a dream that you were [a stripper](https://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com/post/161283023222/i-hope-you-all-enjoy-the-final-installment),” he replied. “That was pretty…arousing.”
> 
> Emil’s jaw drops. “Seriously?” He blinks. “You never told me that!” He scoots closer. “Was I any good?”

_81: Do you like being called a slut or whore in bed?_

> “There is a time and a place for dirty talk, yes,” Michele says. “Though, even if we use those terms, they’re always meant to be praises.”
> 
> “But we usually just focus on how  _good_  things feel or how  _well_  the other is doing,” Emil adds, wrapping an arm around Michele. “I could get off on Mickey’s praises alone.”
> 
> “Emil!” Michele gasps, his face red as he swats at Emil’s chest. But then he  gives a little half shrug. “Well…he’s not wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing them!!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading these, haha. I had a lot of fun with this.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com) or at my NSFW blog [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
